creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Horrorcocktail
Oh, ein Gast! , welch große Freude! Tritt ein in meine bescheidene Bar und genieße einen Drink! Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was Dir zusagt, also schau doch einfach mal nach, was die Theke so hergibt! '' ''Aus der hauseigenen Destillerie führe ich diverse sehr schmackhafte 'Single Malt Whiskies, aber auch ein paar feine ''Blended Whiskies. Weitere Fässer reifen im 'Keller. Außerdem stelle ich auch einige gute Tropfen fremder Brennereien vor.'' Ich bin sicher, dass auch etwas für Dich dabei ist. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc-F5dv3rZg Slàinte Mhath]! wie der Schotte sagt. Wohl bekomm's! Oder auf hebräisch: 'L'Chaim!' Auf das Leben! Über den Wirt 53 Jahre, drei Kinder, zwei Beine. Die Haare grau, der Humor schwarz. Ich habe in meiner Jugend viel Horror (v.a. Poe, King und Herbert) und Science Fiction (v.a. Verne, Wells und Clarke) gelesen. Da ich gerne vorlese, wollte ich einige dieser Geschichten vertonen, aber leider scheiterte dies an rechtlichen Beschränkungen. Also habe ich angefangen, eigene Geschichten zu schreiben und zu vertonen. (Ich betätige mich inzwischen auch als Gastsprecher. Anfragen sind immer willkommen.) Wie man der Geschichte "Die Zwiebacktüte" entnehmen kann, habe ich eine gewisse Zuneigung zu den frühen Tonfilm-Horrorstreifen von Universal und RKO. Deshalb hier noch ein Auszug aus einem Gedicht von M. K. Joseph, gefunden in dem Buch "Der Horror-Film" der Heyne Filmbibliothek: Doctor Pretorius (played by Ernest Thesiger) was a paracelsian who kept his homunculi imprisoned in glass belljars; when they knocked with tiny fists upon the glass it rang like toy telephones: this in The Bride of Frankenstein In which the Bride (the Monster's of course: Frankenstein's bride was played by Valerie Hobson who later married a British Cabinet minister named John Profumo, which is strange but not relevant) was played by Elsa Lanchester who in 'real' i.e. offscreen life was married to Charles Laughton who was Quasimodo in the second Hunchback of Notre Dame and Doctor Moreau in The Island of Lost Souls in which the leader of the Beast Men was Bela Lugosi who (need I say it?) played the title-role in the original Dracula in which Renfield the madman who ate flies was Dwight Frye who acted the malignant hunchback who in Frankenstein the first selected the wrong brain for the poor Monster (doomed from the start) who was played by Boris Karloff who was played by a very gentle Englishman named William Henry Pratt. Ash in the crucible revives Roses and monsters hover in the mind. Single Malts aus der hauseigenen Brennerei (eigene Geschichten) Meine bisherigen Werke. Meistens spannend, häufig witzig, manchmal gruselig, kaum blutig. Mehr für Liebhaber des psychologischen Horrors als für Freunde von Splatter und Gore. '' ''Einzelpastas: Diese Geschichten stehen für sich. * Die Zwiebacktüte. Meine erste Creepypasta. '' * 'Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft.' ''Eine Kiffer-Geschichte. * Reisebegleiter. Eine eher romantische Geschichte über den Tod. * Kettenbrief. Ein schlechter Scherz mit unbeabsichtigten Folgen. * Das Archiv. Für mich ist das der wahre Horror. * Sicherheitsanweisungen. Diesen ist unbedingt Folge zu leisten. * Sinnloses Ritual. Ein kleiner "Joke" zum Entspannen. * Geplante Obsoleszenz. Nichts für Leute mit Flugangst. * [[Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...|'Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...']] Eine wahre Geschichte. '' * 'I saw you in the Dungeon.' ''London-Freunde werden es lieben. * Hohmann-Transfer. Eine Science Fiction-Geschichte über ein moralisches Dilemma. * Das Wehr. Eine Kindheitsgeschichte. * Santa Claus is coming to Town.... Advent, Advent... (Empfohlene Pasta Dezember 2017) * Santa Claus is coming to Town... (Karaoke). Das Lied zur Creepypasta. * Rudolph. Ein Massenauflauf. * Rückstoß. Ein Ausflug ins All. * Die Totenuhr. Das Ende einer Ehe '(Pasta des Monats März 2018)'. * GOE. Eine globale Katastrophe. * Gute Vorsätze. Der Weg zur Hölle ist damit gepflastert. * Shinkansen. Eine merkwürdige Zugreise '(Empfohlene Pasta Mai 2019)'. * 2019: odyssee im datenraum. Alexa erzählt einen Witz. * Ich bin Carmilla. Ein tragisches Leben, eine tragische Liebe (Pasta des Monats August 2019). * [[Simulacron X - Adventskalender 2019|'''Simulacron X]].''' '''Ein ganz besonderes Online-Game (Türchen 2 des Adventskalenders 2019).''' * [[Advent in Runan - Adventskalender 2019|'''Advent in Runan]]''''. Ankunft in einer besonderen Stadt' '(Türchen 8 des Adventskalenders 2019).' * 'Weiße Weihnacht. Eine Adventsgeschichte.'' Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd.: '' ''Hier erscheinen Geschichten über den Auftragskiller 'Winter'. Eine chronologische Gesamtübersicht über die Geschichten zu Winter und seine Verbindung zu RookieNightmare's Figuren Victor und Annabelle findet sich in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. * Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH). Ein Kundengespräch. Die erste Geschichte über 'Winter'. * Sardonicus. Eine Huldigung an ''The Shining sowie an Jacob Trevino, Stanley Kubrick und Stephen King.'' * Sind sie bereit? Ein Todeskampf '''(Pasta des Monats März 2017). '' * Une petite mort. Ein "Mors in coitu" '(NSFW)'. * Finanzierungsmodell. Ein Botengang. * Konjunktion. Winter trifft Victor. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * A Walk in the Park. Winter und Victor in Ihrer Freizeit. ''(In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * 'Katarakt.' ''Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. ''(In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * [[Ein Wintermärchen|'Ein Wintermärchen']]. ''Winter trifft Kati Winter. Eine Warnung. * Absolution. Eine Beichte. * Drei Schwestern''.'' Ein Schiffsmord? * Schwarze Galle''.' Nachtgedanken.'' * '''Desensibilisierungstherapie. Allein gegen die Mafia? (Pasta des Monats September 2017). '' * 'Akquise.' ''Winters Sommerferien. * L'Inconnue de la Seine. Eine unerwartete Begegnung. * Tango Mortale. Ein Totentanz. * Tempolimit''.' Eine Lektion.'' Gedichte: '' ''Auch ich hab' manchen Knittelvers verbrochen; die Schlechtesten lasse ich weg. Versprochen! * '''Von den Göttern. Blended Whiskies (Geschichten in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren) Doppelnennungen sind möglich, da Pastas, die zu einer Serie gehören, dort ebenfalls aufgeführt sind. * Eine Gruselgeschichte. Eine Idee von Marconiac. Communitypasta, bei der jeder Autor den Schreiber des nächsten Teils durch Nominierung bestimmt. * Konjunktion. Winter trifft Victor. ''(In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * 'Arbeitsessen.' ''Victor und Winter speisen. ''(RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * 'A Walk in the Park.' ''Winter und Victor in Ihrer Freizeit. ''(In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * 'Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.' '' Victor räumt auf. ''(RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * 'Katarakt.' ''Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. ''(In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Was zur Zeit im Keller reift (geplante Geschichten) ''Einzelpastas: * Auf den Bergen von Ararat. Eine Weltraumarche landet. * Bericht an die Foundation. Ein SCP-Spinoff. * Björninna Hustra. Eine tragische Liebesgeschichte. * Blätter. Wanderer werden gebeten, die Wege nicht zu verlassen. * Danse Macabre.'' Eine klassische Geistergeschichte''. * Die Straße der Kanarienvögel.'' Eine Bizarro Fiction''. * Maxwells Dämon. Was nach Hohmann-Transfer geschah. * Peace is our profession.'' Eine Geschichte aus dem wahren Leben - fast -.'' * Standpunkt ohne Perspektive. Ein Dilemma. * Unsane.'' Wahnvorstellungen eines Verschwörungstheoretikers''. * Veedelsverzäll.'' Eine Geschichte aus dem Köln der Nachkriegszeit.'' * Wenn das der Führer wüsste.'' Probleme in der Reichsschrifttumskammer.'' Winter-Stories: * M*A*S*H. Die Leiden einer Chinesin in China, gewissermaßen. * 239Pu. Winter und Victor bei edlen Taten? * Nachtfalken.' 'Nachtgedanken eines Auftragsmörders. * Generationenkonflikt.' 'Zwei Killer im Duell. * Vermächtnisse.'' Winter macht eine unerwartete Erbschaft.' Edle Tropfen anderer Destillerien (empfehlenswerte Geschichten) thumb|220px ''Die Victor-Serie von [[Benutzer:RookieNightmare|'RookieNightmare']]: * Victor * Der Überfall * Konjunktion '' '' Victor trifft Winter ''(in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * 'Beschwörung' * 'Diner' * 'Limax' * 'Arbeitsessen.' ''Victor und Winter speisen ''(in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * 'A Walk in the Park' '' '' ''Victor und Winter in ihrer Freizeit ''(in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * 'Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.' '' ''(in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * 'Abendprogramm (Empfohlene Pasta Februar 2018).' * 'Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. ''(In Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * [[Abenteuerurlaub|'Abenteuerurlaub']] '(Empfohlene Pasta Oktober 2017).' * 'Nachbeben.' ''Die '''There ain't no justice-Reihe und die [[Krealithikum|'Krealithikum']]-Reihe von [[Benutzer:Vanum|'Vanum']]'' Die 'Knochenwald'-Reihe von 'AngstkreisCreepypasta '' '''''(Empfohlene Pasta Februar 2017)'.'' Die Blackberry-Serie von 'Akaya7:'' * Blackberry * [[Blackberry - der Tierfreund|Blackberry - der Tierfreund'' ]](Empfohlene Pasta August 2017).' ''Die '''26*C+M+B*51-Reihe von [[Benutzer:NegativeRoot|'NegativeRoots']]' ''' '''(Empfohlene Pasta Dezember 2017)'. sowie * [[Brillengläser|'Brillengläser']]' 'von EinsamerBibliothekar' '''(Empfohlene Pasta September 2016). * Dogscape ''von Mmandator, übersetzt von Thedarkflintstone'' * Dunkle Gänge ''von TheVoiceInYourHead'' * Ein Ei ''von ClericOfMadness, übersetzt von Nachokaese'' * Ein Schauergedicht von Vanum * Ein schöner Morgen von Meike Sommer * Geschäftsessen ''von Mr. Wake (Empfohlene Pasta Januar 2017).' * 'Der IQ-Test von ZEttel.SpinnE * [[Das Monster muss sterben!|'''Das Monster muss sterben!]] von AngstkreisCreepypasta * Santa von Whocaress * [[The Scar Queen|'The Scar Queen']]'' von ''Dechessted Corvus'''' ''(Pasta des Monats April 2017).' * 'Das schönste Geschenk von AngstkreisCreepypasta ''(Empfohlene Pasta Dezember 2017). * SCP-f-AEV: Die Hölle des Südens ''von Marconiac'' * [[SCP-586: Unbestreitbares Objekt|'SCP-586: Unbestreitbares Objekt']] von Rolaran, übersetzt von Dr Ore * [[Der Strigoi|'Der Strigoi']]' 'von Akaya7 * Und dann war da der Tod... ''von Eulenmaus'' * [[Das Verschwinden von Ashley, Kansas|'Das Verschwinden von Ashley, Kansas']] von CoasterKid, übersetzt von Noel1603 * Die weiße Rose von RaidonSawBlood Empfehlenswerte Whisky-Brennereien (lohnenswerte Autoren) * Akaya7 * [[Benutzer:AngstkreisCreepypasta|'AngstkreisCreepypasta']] * [[Benutzer:BecksLaFleur|'BecksLaFleur']] * [[Benutzer:Dechessted Corvus|'Dechessted Corvus']] * [[Benutzer:The Dark Antichrist|'The Dark Antichrist']] * [[Benutzer:EinsamerBibliothekar|'EinsamerBibliothekar']] * [[Benutzer:Eulenmaus|'Eulenmaus']] * [[Benutzer:Flatinka|'Flatinka']] * [[Benutzer:Lord Maverik|'Lord Maverik']] * [[Benutzer:Marconiac|'Marconiac']] * [[Benutzer:Meike Sommer|'Meike Sommer']] * [[Benutzer:Mr. Wake|'Mr. Wake']] * [[Benutzer:NegativeRoot|'NegativeRoot']] * [[Benutzer:RookieNightmare|'RookieNightmare']] * [[Benutzer:Sisaria|'Sisaria']] * [[Benutzer:Vanum|'Vanum']] * [[Benutzer:ZEttel.SpinnE|'ZEttel.SpinnE']] Abfüllungen meiner Whiskies (Vertonungen meiner Geschichten) Einzelpastas: * Die Zwiebacktüte - Vertonungen von Horrorcocktail, Puddysticks ''und Albtraumarchiv ' * 'Das Archiv -' Vertonungen von [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCvpupZqzWY '''Ilucie], 'Horrorcocktail '''und Albtraumarchiv' * '''Kettenbrief -' Vertonung von SeelenSplitter'' '' * Sinnloses Ritual -''' Vertonung von '''Horrorcocktail * Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft -''' Vertonungen von [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtrjGzlqeCk '''Madame Yavi]'' und Horrorcocktail ' * '''Santa Claus is coming to Town... -' Vertonungen von Kati Winter, '''Dark Angel, Perk' ''und [https://youtu.be/Qo4y3yjskk8 Horrorcocktail] * 'Rudolph -' Vertonung von '''Kati Winter '' * Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter... -''' Vertonungen von 'Horrorcocktail, CocoNoAka 'und The dark Hour'' '' * Rückstoß -''' Vertonungen von '''Horrorcocktail und 'SeelenSplitter' * 'Die Totenuhr -' Live-Lesung von '''fabelaTV, Vertonungen von OhDerAlex,'' Horrorcocktail,'' 'Dark Angel,'' '''MythenAkte,'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFqF1YKrDJg Faszination Mythos],'' 'Kati Winter'' und'' '''Albtraumarchiv * Stockfechten -''' Live-Leseung von '''Kati Winter'' , ''Vertonung von '[https://youtu.be/rulS1wkxuXw Horrorcocktail]' * '''Gute Vorsätze -' Live-Lesung von Kati Winter, ''Vertonung von ''Schattenzirkus * 'Moonshine -' Live-Leseung von '''Kati Winter , ''Vertonung von '[https://youtu.be/cQnHarXfAm0 Horrorcocktail]' * '''Shinkansen -' Vertonungen von Puddysticks, Kati Winter und '''Blackwonderland '' * Ich bin Carmilla'' -'' Vertonung von 'SeelenSplitter' * Simulacron X -''' Vertonung von '''Kati Winter * Advent in Runan '- ''Vertonung von '''Kati Winter ''und'' Horrorcocktail * Weiße Weihnacht'' ''- Vertonung von SeelenSplitter Winter-Stories: '' * '''Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH) -' Vertonungen von creepnatic, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SGu2RtgCs8 Kati Winter], Horrorcocktail und MGGLP * Sind sie bereit? -''' Vertonungen von [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3mcDJgbRb4&t=42s '''Perk], Kati Winter, creepnatic, Horrorcocktail, 'Albtraumarchiv, ''MGGLP'' und ''Halverson'' '' * 'Finanzierungsmodell -' Vertonung von '''MGGLP'' '' * Sardonicus -''' Vertonungen von '''Kati Winter, Horrorcocktailund 'MGGLP' '' * '''Une petite mort -' Vertonung von MGGLP'' '' * Konjunktion - ''Vertonungen von'' CreepypastaTimes'' und MGGLP '' * A Walk in the Park - ''Vertonungen von'' MGGLP und Puddysticks * Katarakt -''' Vertonung von '''MGGLP * Absolution -''' Vertonung von '''MGGLP * Ein Wintermärchen -''' Live-Lesung von '''Kati Winter und SCP Archiv '' '' * Desensibilisierungstherapie -''' Vertonungen von '''Dark Angel,'' Javrimir '''''und Chunk' * '''Tempolimit -' Vertonung von Ver-Toni, Live-Lesung von Kati Winter Eigene Abfüllungen fremder Whiskies (Vertonungen fremder Geschichten) * Der Begleiter von Mis4nthr0py666, erschienen auf Wattpad * Ein Schauergedicht von Vanum * Experiment 13 von AngstkreisCreepypasta * Die gelbe Rose von Meike Sommer * [https://youtu.be/hkDtwkCuCI8 Der Händler] von Copynight * Schneemonster von Loca DD * [https://youtu.be/Xp7LT6NC924 Vor dem Tod gestorben] von BloodyValkyrja * Ein schöner Morgen von Meike Sommer * Nein von Foxlock Hier habe ich beim Ausschenken geholfen (von mir gesprochene Gastrollen) CreepypastaDE '' * Onkelchen ''in Sleepless VI: Krankheit * Älterer, wichtig aussehender Kerl in 'Sleepless Rising II: Abschied und Neubeginn' '' ''Kati Winter '' *Der Wal ''in Mysticeti - Konfrontation Lucas Horrorkabinett '' * Offizier Bachmann ''in Something Worse 4: Übermacht eines Königs'' und Something Worse 6: Ein gemeinsamer Feind '' Nerdinsel '' * König Krain ''in' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quP0vAlJUaY&feature=youtu.be Eternal Shadows ~ Reise nach Ferune - Platz für Gefühle] OutergameMovie - Boss '' * Chef von Kristin Hart + Präsident ''in' 'Bad Day: Warning of death (GTA 5 Spielfilm)' SeelenSplitter) * Hauptkommissar Jäger in Ich bin Carmilla'' '' * Sheriff Thomson'' in'' Kettenbrief * Onkel Allen'' '''in'' ''Vinyl - Die Wahl * Concierge in 'Hier geht etwas Seltsames vor' Teifel * Eugen Nadezha in '''Something Worse 05: Aus dem Gedächtnis der Zeit, Something Worse 06: Ein gemeinsamer Feind, Something Worse 07: Angriff auf das HQ - Ein-Mann-Armee, Something Worse 08: Angriff auf das HQ 2 - Anarchie, Something Worse 09: Angriff auf das HQ 3 - Leerer Sieg, Something Worse 10: Neue Pfade, Something Worse 11: Niemand kann mich aufhalten, Something Worse 13: Held, Something Worse 14: Gesichtslose Ereignisse, Something Worse 15: Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen I, Something Worse 16: Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen II, Something Worse 17: Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen III''' und 'Something Worse 18: Epilog' Torbens Fotofabrik '' * Polizist ''in Der Babysitter * Don Marco'' in 'BOONSBORO ''